Mi entrenador
by Cecil Pierce
Summary: El coach Tsujitani la odiaba... ¿o no? ¿Por qué ese hombre se empeñaba en hacerle la vida imposible? Sango estaba harta de ser degradada por ese coach nuevo que solo la ofendía cuando podía. ¿Y que era ese sentimiento de cosquillas en el vientre cada vez que él sonreía? Si tan solo Sango supiera los planes perversos que ese hombre tenía en mente... ::Mirongo::CSE::


**Es obvio que InuYasha no me pertenece, porque si me perteneciera sería un hentai y no un shonen. La obra es de Rumiko Takahashi pero la idea para esta historia y las personalidades que los personajes toman dentro de esta historia, son todas mías.**

Bueno… ¿hola? Esta es mi primera historia de esta pareja, siempre había querido escribir de ellos pero por una u otra razón nunca lo hice. Así que ahora llego con esta historia que será una historia sexual (si no te gusta, sal u.u) y corta. Tal vez sea algo de menos de diez capítulos. Bueno, espero que les guste y que puedan dejarme apoyo y un comentario para saber que opinan de este pequeño inicio, que se los dejo pequeño para que me digan qué onda. ***** Coach es entrenador en inglés, en muchas partes del mundo se le dice coach a un entrenador usando la palabra en inglés.

Las quiero y besitos!

* * *

 **Mi entrenador**

― ¡Vamos Kuwashima! ¡Más rápido! ―gritó mi entrenador.

El coach Tsujitani era el entrenador más persistente y loco que había tenido en toda mi carrera en el equipo de vólibol de la universidad. Era un japonés mixto de ojos azules que había venido de los Estados Unidos y ahora en sus treintas era el responsable de entrenar a los equipos de deportes de la universidad de Tokio.

Miroku Tsujitani era su nombre. Era alto, musculoso, y muy altanero. Además de que tenía a todas las chicas babeando por él y eso engrandecía sus aires arrogantes. Tal vez por eso me odiaba, porque yo no estaba tras él como todas las chicas del equipo o de la universidad entera. Por los Dioses, como odiaba a ese hombre. Me trataba peor que a todas y me llamaba cosas que a las demás no. Lenta, torpe… era ofensivo y me había encontrado muchas veces a punto de resignar del equipo. Pero no podía dejar que solo un hombre me venciera tan fácil. Bueno, no es que me fuera a dedicar al vólibol de por vida pero pertenecer al equipo cubría parte de los gastos de la universidad y me ayudaba a comer todos los días porque las comidas eran gratuitas para los deportistas en la universidad.

Ese día salí agotada de la práctica y fui directo a los vestidores de las chicas a tomar una ducha rápida y vestirme porque saldría con mi mejor amiga a cenar. Eran cerca de las siete cuando salí y ya todos se habían ido, incluido mi peor pesadilla. Agradecí a los Dioses por no habérmelo topado y salí a toda carrera del gimnasio directo a mi auto. Cuando llegué a mi departamento y me arreglé mensajeé a Kagome para hacerle saber que llegaría en menos de veinte minutos.

Kagome: ¡Apúrate! Hay chicos muy guapos aquí y yo sola no puedo coquetear con ellos.

Sango: Jaja, en un momento salgo. Cobarde.

Sonreí sabiendo que Kagome era tímida pero que aun así le gustaba la atención de los chicos. Kagome me consideraba una especie de Diosa con los hombres pero la verdad es que había tenido tantas aventuras, que los hombres ya me daban flojera. Si, era divertido al principio pero después… bah. Kagome se moría por un chico mayor que ella y quería tomar practica coqueteando con extraños en los bares, claro, conmigo por un lado diciéndole que y que no hacer.

Llegué al bar que estaba repleto de hombres y divisé a Kagome en la barra, solitaria y bebiendo de un vaso con lo que seguro era su mojito preferido.

―Hola ―saludé mientras que veía la cara de Kagome iluminarse a mi llegada.

― ¡Sango! Qué bueno que llegas ―dijo casi soltando llanto falso―. Ese chico es guapo, dime que hacer ―dijo señalando a un hombre alto y de cabello corto.

Yo sonreí.

―Acércate a él y pretende buscar a alguien… dile que pensaste que era Nick.

― ¿Nick? Pero ese es un nombre anglosajón, él es japonés.

Yo aventé una mano al aire.

―Haz lo que digo, mujer.

―Bueno, bueno. ¿Y después?

―Dile que lo has confundido con un amigo, subirá su ego, hombres ―rodé los ojos―. Y después… bueno, él te invitará un trago y blablá.

Kagome me sonrió.

― ¡Al ataque! ―exclamó tomando su mojito de un trago.

Yo me reí mientras que veía a Kagome armar su acto, después de un rato, pasó lo que predije y Kagome me sonrió con emoción mientras que el chico no la veía. Yo suspiré y me quedé sentada en la barra, ordené un trago y pensé en que esas salidas ya no me divertían como antes. Sinceramente, desde que ese coach había llegado a la universidad, mis energías estaban por los suelos y debía admitir que mi autoestima también. Ese hombre me trataba como si fuera la peor jugadora del equipo cuando mi antiguo entrenador, mis compañeras, y yo misma sabía que no era de esa forma. Tal vez no era la mejor, pero estaba en las top cinco. ¿Qué es que no podía ser amable como lo era con las demás?

―Ah… tú aquí, Kuwashima ―habló una voz a mi lado.

Tensé la mandíbula y agarré mi vaso con fuerza. ¡Por qué! ¿Por qué él tenía que estar en ese bar también?

―Hola, coach… ―dije volteando a verlo apenas…

Y wow, se veía muy bien. Las ropas casuales de salir le sentaban de maravilla y… ¡Basta! _Ese hombre me trata como la mierda, yo tengo que pensar que es feo y que con esas ropas se ve horrible, si… ew, ah… no, es demasiado guapo._ ¿No lo había notado antes? ¿Tan enfocada había estado en poder ser la mejor?

― ¿Qué haces por aquí, Kuwashima? ―preguntó mientras que pedía un trago.

Yo no quise verlo, ahora que me había dado cuenta que sus ojos azules hacían contraste con su piel morena y que esa ropa le quedaba de ensueño… todo era peligroso.

―Lo mismo digo, coach ―le sonreí cínicamente, un claro recordatorio de que él no me agradaba y de que yo no le agradaba tampoco.

―Con lo lenta que estuviste hoy pensé que seguirías practicando en el gimnasio ―dijo casualmente, sentándose a mi lado y tomando de su trago.

Yo rechiné mis dientes sintiéndome como una estúpida al seguir a su lado escuchándolo.

―Si… bueno, tengo una vida fuera de la cancha, al igual que usted ―dije seca.

Él rio con burla, si, él se estaba burlando de mí.

―No creo que con lo torpe que eres en la cancha te puedas permitir tener una vida. Necesitas más práctica ―se mofó.

¡Maldito! ¡Bastardo! ¿Cómo se atrevía?

―Tengo que irme ―dije, parándome de ahí y decidiendo que si me quedaba ahí a argumentar, podría perder mi lugar en el equipo, y sinceramente, ese tipo malnacido no lo valía. Yo no era especialmente una chica adinerada y la ayuda que la universidad me otorgaba por ser deportista era una ayuda de los propios Dioses.

 _Inhala y exhala… este tipo no lo vale_ , me dije mentalmente.

― ¿Y a dónde vas? ¿A caso irás a practicar? Te vendría bien… ―susurró.

Yo apreté mi bolso de mano.

―Si… eso mismo voy a hacer. Por lo visto usted no está contento con mis movimientos así que si, practicar me serviría ―dije siguiéndole el juego―. Si me permite… ―dije y caminé de ahí.

¡Carajo! ¡Quería regresar y aventarle mi trago en la cara! Pero que bastardo malnacido, hijo de su…

―Kuwashima, te invito un trago ―dijo tomándome del brazo.

Ese idiota me arrastraba a la barra y yo solo me dejaba arrastrar. ¿Qué demonios?

―No quiero, iré a practicar ―mentí entre dientes.

Él lanzó una carcajada.

―No creo que aunque practiques puedas mejorar en los próximos meses. Ahora se una buena chica y acepta un trago de tu entrenador ―Me miró fijo a los ojos y yo pude sentir algo allá abajo que decidí ignorar.

Vaya… en verdad era guapo. Tenía una sonrisa de ensueño y unos dientes muy blancos y derechitos. Sus ojos azules formaban un rostro exótico con su forma apenas rasgada. La nariz de ese hombre era masculina y la forma de su mandíbula…

― ¿Kuwashima? ―ambos volvíamos a sentarnos en la barra.

―No creo que sea buena idea tomar un trago con mi entrenador. Usted es un profesor y las reglas de la universidad dicen que…

Él rio, una risa masculina que me erizó la piel.

―Torpe… ―susurró entre dientes―. Solo es un trago ―dijo pidiendo tragos para ambos.

―No me llame torpe ―me arriesgué a pedir.

Él levantó una ceja y sonrió.

― ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Te veo en la cancha, es suficiente prueba para mí.

Gruñí por lo bajo y volteé mi mirada hacia la barra, los bartenders iban de un lado a otro tomando órdenes y haciendo tragos, yo me quise encontrar con ellos y no junto a ese imbécil.

―De acuerdo, no le agrado, lo ha hecho claro desde el primer día. No es necesario que me ataque fuera de la cancha ―dije tomando de mi trago con una mala cara y harta de ese hombre.

Él rio de nuevo y me ignoró por completo cuando una mujer de buen parecer se acercó a coquetear con él. ¡Si! ¡Él solo me había dejado hablando! Se volteó por completo dándome la espalda y coqueteando con esa mujer.

― ¿Ah sí…? ¿Te gustaría eso? ―lo escuché preguntar con una voz seductora y vi que la mujer sonreía con ganas y se derretía casi encima de él.

Oh por los Dioses, estaba escuchando una proposición sexual, no-gra-cias. Me paré de ahí decidida a escapar de esa tortura y de ese pedazo de estúpido. ¿Cómo carajos podía simplemente dejar de hablarme para coquetear con otra? No, no, ese hombre era imposible. Busqué a Kagome con la mirada y aparentemente ella hacía lo mismo. Cuando nos reunimos ella me dijo que su plática había ido bien y que había logrado ser menos tímida, yo, por otro lado, no le platiqué lo de mi entrenador. Estaba agotada física y mentalmente, solo quería refugiarme en mi habitación.

Ambas vivíamos juntas desde hacía más de dos años. Kagome era mi mejor amiga desde la primaria y ambas habíamos acordado vivir juntas una vez que llegáramos a la universidad. Y así, ambas nos dirigimos a nuestro pequeño y acogedor departamento, el coach Tsujitani no volvió por mí.


End file.
